John Steinbeck
John Earnest Steinbeck (27 de febrero de 1902 – 20 de diciembre de 1968) escritor norteamericano de mediados del siglo XX cuyas obras describen a menudo California. Nace en Salinas (California), hijo de John, tesorero, y de Olivia Steinbeck, docente. Tiene tres hermanas. Estudia en Salinas y luego en la Universidad de Stanford. Desempeña distintos trabajos, luego abandona sus estudios y se marcha a Nueva York en 1925. Trabaja un breve periodo de tiempo en el New York American, pero regresa a Salinas en 1926. En 1929 escribe su primera novela, la copa de oro (Cup of gold : A life of Sir Henry Morgan, Buccaneer, with Ocasional Reference to History), una ficción histórica basada en la vida de Henry Morgan, que no tiene éxito. En 1930 se casa con Carol Henning y se traslada a Pacific Grove donde conoce a Edward Ricketts, biólogo marino con el que tendrá una gran amistad. En 1932, publica The Pastures of Heaven, un conjunto de historias situadas en la ciudad de Monterrey. En 1933, publica The Red Pony y To a God Unknown. Su madre muere en 1934 y su padre en 1935. En ese mismo año escribe Tortilla Flat con el que recibe su primer premio literario – la medalla de oro a la mejor novela escrita por un californiano concedido por el Commonwealth Club of California. Este compendio de historias humorísticas obtiene cierto éxito. Traba amistad con su editor, Pascal Covici. Con Of Mice and Men e In Dubious Battle, publicados en 1936, sus obras adquieren más seriedad. Es galardonado con el New York Drama Critics Award. Después de The Long Valley en 1937 y Their Blood is Strong – un reportaje sobre los trabajadores inmigrantes en 1938, publica The Grapes of Wrath en 1939, que considera es su mejor obra. No obstante, estimando que su escrito es demasiado revolucionario para tener éxito, acuerda con su editor una tirada pequeña. El libro alcanza el éxito pero se le reprocha el lenguaje utilizado así como las ideas desarrolladas. El libro llega a prohibirse en varias ciudades de California. En 1940, cuando la novela es adaptada al cine, recibe el premio Pulitzer. Fue premio Nobel de literatura en 1962. Muere el 20 de diciembre de 1968 en Nueva York. A lo largo de su vida, John Steinbeck tuvo como símbolo Pigasus (de pig, cerdo en inglés y Pegasus), un cerdo volador, “atado a la tierra pero aspirando a volar”. Obras *Cup of Gold 1929 - ("La taza de oro"). *Las praderas del cielo, 1932 - (Ediciones del Viento, 2007). *The Red Pony 1933 - ("El poni rojo"). *A un dios desconocido (novela)1933 - (To a God Unknown) *Tortilla flat 1935 *In Dubious Battle 1936 - ("Hubo una vez una guerra"). *Los vagabundos de la cosecha 1936 - (Libros del Asteroide, 2007) *De ratones y hombres 1937 - (Of Mice and Men) *La fuerza bruta 1937 *Un diario ruso 1938 - (A Russian Journal) *El valle Largo 1938 - (The Long Valley) *The Chrysantheumums 1938 *Las uvas de la ira 1939 - (Grapes of Wrath) *La caída de la luna (The moon is down) 1942 *Cannery Row 1945 *La perla 1947 - (The Pearl) *El ómnibus perdido 1947. *Por el mar de Cortés 1951. *Al este del eden 1952 - (East of Eden) *Viva Zapata 1952. *Jueves Dulce 1954 - (Sweet Thursday) *The Short Reign of Pippin IV 1957 Breve Reinado de Pipino IV *The winter of our discontent 1961 - ("Los descontentos"). *Viajes con Charley en busca de America 1962 (Travels with Charley in Search of America) *Norteamérica y los norteamericanos 1968. *The Acts of King Arthur and His Noble Knights 1976 - ("Los hechos del Rey Arturo y sus nobles caballeros") Comentario ::(Este artículo es una traducción de inglés al español realizada por un estudiante del idioma español) John Steinbeck es considerado con justicia uno de los mejores novelistas del siglo XX. Pudo triunfar en el mundo literario por muchas razones, incluyendo los eventos de su juventud y también de su carrera profesional. El impacto de estos eventos fue enorme para Steinbeck, y aún mayor el que provocó en sus lectores. Una de las mayores influencias en Steinbeck provino de sus padres migrantes. Nacido en el 1902 en Salinas, California, fue influido en su juventud en gran parte por sus padres. Su padre se había mudado desde Florida a California para establecerse, y su madre era la hija de una inmigrante irlandesa trasladad a EE.UU. Como escritor, Steinbeck usaría esta idea de los viajeros desarraigados en muchos de sus famosos libros. Otro factor en la vida de Steinbeck que le influyó en escribir fue la diversidad de trabajos que tuvo. A menudo, Steinbeck persiguió la fama mediante tener ciertos trabajos, pero irónicamente intentó huir a la oscuridad en cuanto la ganó. Ésta fue una razón por la cual Steinbeck fue considerado alguien de dos personalidades distintas. Además, el crítico literario W.M. Frohock apoya esta idea diciendo que él era “un enojado cuyo rabio pone tensión real en sus obras” y también era “de buen corazón y divertido, … cada vez más suave y a menudo muy blando.” Por fin, Steinbeck ganó el reconocimiento permanente cuando los críticos lo notaron por Tortilla Flat, representando como caballeros a un grupo de paisanos californianos. Sin embargo, su novela Of Mice and Men le ganó la fama por todas partes, la cual creó también como una pieza. Subiendo hacia la cumbre de su carrera, la alcanzó por fin al ganar el Premio Pulitzer por The Grapes of Wrath. Este libro, el cual se centra en su tema consistente de los viajeros inquietos, ganó también el premio del mejor libro estadounidense del año (en ese mismo año), el 1939. Sin embargo, después de que pasaron muchos años, la mayoría de los críticos literarios empezaron a creer que Steinbeck no lograría tal éxito jamás en su vida. Sin embargo, se tomó un viaje de 10.000 millas en su camión casero llamado Rocinante con su perro de lanas, Charley, y publicó el diario de sus vacaciones como Travels With Charley. Como sorpresa a mucha gente, éste le ganó el Premio Nobel en el 1962, el cual sería más como un agüero que una alabanza. Cuando le preguntó un reportero de la revista Life acerca de cuánto mereció el premio, respondió diciendo que temía un poquito el premio. Dijo esto porque, normalmente, fue el último logro literario de los que lo recibieron. Aunque Steinbeck tenía confianza de evitar esto, no lo pudo hacer, falleciendo seis años después, en el 1968, sin ningunas publicaciones adicionales. Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de publicar más obras, Steinbeck ya era famoso por el contenido de las obras que sí publicó. John Steinbeck era conocido por escribir historias que incluyeron la idea de los viajeros inquietos. Tales historias son Of Mice and Men y The Grapes of Wrath. Sin embargo, había otros muchos factores que permitieron que estos libros ganaran varios premios. Steinbeck también provee buenos detalles de los personajes que los hacen parecer creíbles según sus papeles en los cuentos. Por ejemplo, en Of Mice and Men, George es un hombre pequeño, inteligente, y audaz mientras que el otro personaje mayor, Lennie, es bien enorme y menos sabio. Esta caracterización los hace más realistas y hace entendibles sus acciones. Enlaces externos *Ficha de John Steinbeck *Página del Centro Nacional sobre John Steinbeck (inglés) *De ratones y hombres y otros textos (español) Categoría:Premio Nobel de Literatura Categoría:Nacidos en 1902 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1968 Categoría:Escritores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Pulitzer Categoría:Californianos ar:جون شتاينبك az:Con Steynbek bg:Джон Стайнбек bn:জন স্টাইন্‌বেক্‌ br:John Steinbeck bs:John Steinbeck ca:John Steinbeck cs:John Steinbeck da:John Steinbeck de:John Steinbeck diq:John Steinbeck el:Τζον Στάινμπεκ en:John Steinbeck eo:John Steinbeck et:John Steinbeck eu:John Steinbeck fa:جان اشتاین‌بک fi:John Steinbeck fr:John Steinbeck gl:John Steinbeck he:ג'ון סטיינבק hi:जाह्न स्टैनबेक hr:John Steinbeck hu:John Steinbeck id:John Ernst Steinbeck io:John Steinbeck is:John Steinbeck it:John Steinbeck ja:ジョン・スタインベック ka:ჯონ სტაინბეკი la:Ioannes Steinbeck lb:John Steinbeck lt:John Steinbeck ml:ജോണ്‍ സ്റ്റെയിന്‍ബെക്ക് mr:जॉन स्टाइनबेक nl:John Steinbeck no:John Steinbeck oc:John Steinbeck pl:John Steinbeck pt:John Steinbeck ro:John Steinbeck ru:Стейнбек, Джон sh:John Steinbeck simple:John Steinbeck sk:John Steinbeck sl:John Steinbeck sr:Џон Стајнбек sv:John Steinbeck sw:John Steinbeck tg:Ҷон Стейнбек tr:John Steinbeck uk:Стейнбек Джон vi:John Steinbeck vls:John Steinbeck zh:約翰·史坦貝克